


Преступление и наказание

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, мы с тобой одной брови
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Поколение Чудес развлекается, Аомине вспоминает счастливое детство, все на фоне Олимпиады в Рио. Легкий кроссовер с Реборном.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 16





	Преступление и наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто захотел поразвлечься.  
Написалось в качестве вбоквела к моему недописанному фичку про дурного сынка Цуны, Алонсо, и методы воспитания "страшного дяди Занзаса".

— А я и не думал, что «Вострые мечи» соберутся еще раз. — Кисе, блаженно зажмурившись, лизнул свой лимонный «фруктовый лед».

— Вот уделаем америкосов, и нам сразу же предложат контракты ребята из НБА. — Дайки от своего черничного рожка откусывал большие куски и глотал, практически не жуя.

— Да хрен с ней, с победой, мы сможем вызвать кого-нибудь из взрослой сборной сыграть one-on-one. Чур, я с Леброном. — Кагами только разворачивал свое мороженое — оранжевое.

— Окей, за мной Брайант. — Дайки, моргая, посмотрел на подававшего непонятные сигналы Кисе. — Что?

Когда Кисе прикрыл лицо ладонью, Дайки обернулся к Кагами, и до него наконец дошло, о чем ему сигналили: Тайга сопел и мрачно жевал свое апельсиновое эскимо. 

Это было еще ничего: с год назад, когда они все вместе смотрели матчи НБА с участием Лейкерс, суровый форвард Сейрин ревел, как девчонка. Дайки, Кисе и Тецу было пофигу (Дайки вообще следил за Кавальерс и Спёрс), а вот Кагами был из Лос-Анджелеса...

Дайки неловко похлопал Кагами по плечу.

— Ну ты... не парься, окей? — утешитель из него всегда был довольно хреновый, особенно когда дело касалось Сацуки, Тецу и Кагами.

С Кисе было легко: тот скорее разыгрывал гиперэмоциональность, чем чувствовал что-то на самом деле, в связи с чем быстро забивал на проблемы, и бестактные комментарии Дайки типа «ну, в следующий раз на те же грабли не наступишь, если ты не конченый еблан» даже помогали.

А вот неумение утешать, да еще и со страхом обидеть (хорошо, не будем врать себе) дорогого человека — то еще комбо. 

_Тецу с Сацуки, конечно, сами — ехидны, каких поискать: когда Сацуки рассталась со своим бойфрендом и Дайки с Тецу, прежде чем вместе пойти и начистить морду негодяю (Дайки) и заставить его покаяться во всех грехах своих при помощи отповедей, каких ни один святой отец со времен Средневековья не выдавал (Тецу), отвели свою расстроенную подружку в чайную, чтобы немного успокоить. И тогда, глядя на явно пребывавшего не в своей тарелке Дайки, Тецу иронично подметил:_

_ — Знаешь, а ты очень похож на Шелдона из «Теории большого взрыва». _

_ — А?_

_Сацуки даже улыбнулась:_

_ — И правда, очень похоже. Похлопать по плечу и сказать «there, there». _

_Дайки слегка покраснел и отвел взгляд:_

_ — Ты лучше пей свой чай, Сацуки, он типа с успокаивающим эффектом._

_ — «Позвольте предложить вам горячий напиток!»_

_ — Тецу, твою ж мать!_

...Кагами дернул плечом, скидывая руку, — Дайки на этот его жест всегда немного обижался, — и, откусив от своего эскимо почти половину, бесстрастно ответил:

— Да ничего, я уже смирился с тем, что Лейкерс со дна турнирной таблицы ближайшие пару лет не поднимутся. 

— Зато Клипперс на третьем месте в конференции. 

— Ага. 

Кисе с громким, непристойным «чпок» вытащил свой фруктовый лед изо рта и улыбнулся, сияя ярче весеннего солнца.

— Взбодритесь оба, а? Мы снова будем играть вместе, мы поедем в Рио! Вы видели, какие там девчонки?..

Внезапно стало как-то холодно, несмотря на хорошую погоду. Дайки поежился, но не успел он подумать, что это за природная аномалия, как за спиной раздался ледяной голос:

— Перерыв закончился еще десять минут назад. Раз уж мы едем на Олимпийские игры, извольте работать, как подобает. 

Природную аномалию звали Куроко Тецуя, которого Акаши, капитан юношеской сборной, назначил своей правой рукой. В обязанности правой руки входило собирать халявщиков на тренировки. 

— Тецу, дай доесть!

— Куроко, блин!

— Ну Курокоччи!

Хоровое нытье не растопило ледяное сердце Куроко, который в ответ с каменным выражением лица включил на телефоне мотивирующую «You’d better work, bitch!»

— Ты хуже, чем Акаши!

— Спасибо, Аомине-кун, я польщен. А теперь марш в зал!

***

В самолете до Рио единственной юношеской сборной, отправленной на Олимпиаду от Японии, было ужасно скучно. Сначала играли в слова, потом в ассоциации, а потом, с подачи Кисе, которого Дайки за такую подставу готов был убить, стали играть в веселую игру «угадай, кто отец Аомине». 

— Ты обжираешься бургерами по-гавайски, сто пудов твоя мама со спасателем из Гонолулу согрешила. — Кагами обычно не участвовал в подобного рода забавах, но Дайки уже уяснил, что, несмотря на подобие приятельских отношений, возглавляет его черный список.

— Заткнись, сука. 

— Кажется, мимо, Кагами, — блеснул очками Мидорима. 

Ему Дайки тоже не нравился.

— Кисе?

— А сколько лет Коби Брайанту? — Кисе, в отличие от «сборища завистников и предателей», как успел про себя окрестить всю компанию Дайки, предложил более-менее лестный вариант.

— Ха-ха-ха!

— Кстати, Аоминеччи, а твоя мама все еще одинока? У меня есть шанс?

— Сестер своих мне подгони сначала, тогда подумаю.

— Мидоримаччи?

— Если Аомине-сенсей ставила опыты на людях для своих диссертаций, то такое ей бы сошло с рук разве что в Африке. И звезды сошлись на жаркий роман с подопытным. 

— Я так и знал, что ты меня ненавидишь.

— …кстати, это объясняет, почему ты такой тупой. Гены... Мурасакибара?

— А помните, как в средней школе театральный кружок привлек Мине-чина к постановке номера из «Миллионера из трущоб»? 

— О-о-о! 

— Действительно, Аомине-кун, ты был очень убедителен.

— Заткнитесь, заткнитесь, твари!

— …короче, если это актер из Болливуда, я не удивлюсь. Куро-чин?

— Мне кажется, это Обама.

Пауза.

— Как ни страшно мне это говорить, но что-то есть...

— Ха.

— Тебе есть, что сказать, Акашиччи?

— Ставлю на колумбийского наркобарона.

— Смело. А с чего?..

— Я видел видеозапись, где Дайки еще в детском садике рассовывает снег по маленьким пакетикам и пытается продавать.

— ...Или Аомине-сенсей по молодости зарабатывала тем, что варила мет, как в «Breaking Bad».

— Я убью вас с особой жестокостью!..

***

— ...и за территорию деревни лучше не выходите без сопровождающего, — инструктировал единственных «малолеток» от Японии ответственный за трансфер, господин Учихара.

Тайга чертыхнулся, Кисе с Мурасакибарой завыли в голос. 

— Вот и накрылась ночная жизнь Рио медным тазом, — мрачно резюмировал Кисе. 

Тайга, хоть и не хотел шляться по ночным клубам, был с ним солидарен. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, бегать по олимпийской деревне и знакомиться с девочками им никто не запрещал... Мысль оборвал спокойный голос Аомине.

— Все в порядке, мистер, я знаю португальский. 

Фраза предсказуемо произвела эффект разоравшейся бомбы. 

— Кто, _ты_? — недоверчиво сверкнул очками Мидорима.

Аомине, так и не простивший сокомандникам глумление над своей персоной в самолете, кажется, обиделся еще больше.

— Что? Кагами — тот еще имбецил, а английский кое-как выучил. 

Тайга в ответ взорвался:

— Я без пяти минут гражданин США! А ты за имбецила еще ответишь!

Сопровождающий, кажется, был уже совсем не рад, что «почетной нянькой» для юношеской сборной назначили его. Хотя, его метр шестьдесят роста можно было понять.

— Молодые люди, успокойтесь, пожалуйста... — проблеял побледневший Учихара.

Аомине тем временем ехидно усмехнулся и продемонстрировал вскочившему Тайге средний палец. 

— Побьешь меня — вылетишь на скамейку запасных. — Он отвернулся к окну, вяло наблюдая за пейзажем пригорода Рио. — Я здесь родился.

В наступившей тишине отчетливо прозвучал хруст чипсов и ленивый голос Мурасакибары:

— Кажется, мы все продули.

***

— Деньги с собой не брать, бирюльки не надевать, — Кагами, тебя тоже касается, если не хочешь, чтобы твое кольцо сперли! — слушаться меня, не нарываться. А, и никаких шлепок, их могут на ходу стащить. — Аомине вышагивал перед сборной, словно командор перед отрядом десанта, которому предстояла вылазка на вражескую территорию.

То есть, по скромному мнению Тайги, в очередной раз выебывался.

— Ой, да ладно, тут же приличный район. По-твоему, все население Рио умеет щипать? 

Аомине иронично усмехнулся и обошел Тайгу по кругу.

— Представь себе, да. Даже я. Хочешь, научу?

И «выпендрился» еще раз: протянул Тайге его же кольцо. С другой стороны...

— Слушай, Аомине, а ты можешь так напульсник у Леброна стащить?

Кисе, как обычно, поддерживал любой трэш, угар и содомию.

— О, да, а мне ободок! Аоминеччи, ну пожалуйста!

Аомине, к его чести, возмутился.

— Эй, я хочу сыграть с ним, а не обкрадывать, окей? Оставляйте бабки и ценные вещи, и пошли уже, что ли? У нас не так много свободного времени.

***

Дайки шел по знакомым улицам и ностальгировал: последние десять лет он бывал в Рио довольно редко и недолго. Здесь он когда-то гонял в стритбол, там играл в прятки... Даже фраза «запишите на папин счет» все еще работала. Правда, ребята немного удивлялись приличному и, что самое загадочное, бесплатному сервису.

— В каких трущобах ты, однако, вырос, — хмыкнул Мидорима.

— О, нет, здесь я только тусовался, — ответил Дайки, проигнорировав подкол, и указал на дом на холме, окруженный внушительным забором. — Жил я там. Отличное было время. Новый год, жара, мы с папаней лепим снеговика...

Акаши с Мидоримой как-то странно переглянулись. 

— Аомине-кун, а откуда в Бразилии летом взялся снег? — спросил Куроко, спокойно подъедая свое эскимо.

Дайки задумчиво посмотрел в лазурно-голубое небо и протянул:

— Снега не было. А снеговик был!

Акаши мечтательно улыбнулся, это даже пугало.

— Если снеговик был из того, о чем я думаю, рядом с этим блекнет история о том, как Пабло Эскобар сжег два миллиона долларов, чтобы согреть свою дочь. Хороший у тебя папа, Дайки, мне даже немного завидно.

— О! Я понял, почему мороженое нам дали бесплатно! — воскликнул Кисе, а затем как-то поник. — А я-то думал, что мы просто понравились той сеньоре...

— Я, видимо, чего-то не понимаю, — нахмурился Кагами.

— Как ни странно, я тоже, — проворчал Дайки, доедая свой рожок. — Пойдем уже искупаемся, что ли? А то на тренировку не успеем.

***

— Кому машешь? — спросил Дайки.

Они как раз разминались перед игрой, когда Кагами заметил кого-то среди зрителей, широко улыбнулся и помахал.

— Батя приехал из Штатов за меня поболеть. А говорил, что будет занят... И дядя Цуна здесь! Все, теперь точно лажать нельзя.

Дайки проследил направление взгляда Кагами, но в первую очередь заметил не его отца, а своего.

— Мой тоже пришел! — радостно улыбнулся Дайки, а затем, оглядев ряд в поисках мужчины, похожего на Кагами, заметил буквально в двух местах от своего отца знакомое лицо. — Секунду, этот дядя Цуна, который Савада? Я его знаю, это папин деловой партнер!

Кагами резко оглянулся на Дайки с очень странным выражением лица.

— Какой такой деловой партнер, Аомине? Ты с дуба рухнул? Дядя Цуна — мафиози. — Он моргнул, словно до него что-то дошло, а затем протянул: — А... теперь я понял фишку со снеговиком...

— А я, кажется, понял, почему меня выслали в Японию. — Дайки заметил рядом с «дядей Цуной» мужчину с очень знакомыми бровями и хмыкнул: — Да ты, оказывается, полукровка!

— Чья бы корова мычала, — отбрил Кагами, пихая Дайки локтем в бок.

Внезапно резко похолодало, Дайки даже поежился.

— Тецу, мы разминаемся, честно.

— Вы не разминаетесь, вы сплетничаете, — бесцветно ответил Куроко, отвешивая Дайки с Кагами по весьма чувствительному удару под ребра.

Дайки подумал, что к концу матча его папаня познакомится с отцом Кагами, а потом они возьмут под локотки Саваду и пойдут пить. А с горя, или от радости — зависит уже от самого Дайки. И команды, конечно.

***

— Хм, да твой бастард уже собрал себе полный комплект Хранителей под видом баскетбольной команды.

— Я в нем не сомневался.

— Вот только использовать в спорте Пламя Посмертной Воли — жульничество.

— Ой, иди ты, это же не допинг, в конце концов.

— Кстати, я тут где-то видел сеньора Фернандеса, он контролирует здешний трафик, хочешь, познакомлю?..

***

Матч прошел отлично. После финального сигнала Дайки увидел, что интуиция его не подвела: папаня куда-то тащил Саваду и отца Кагами; судя по блеску в глазах — в бар. Дайки думал было растянуться на кровати в домике и хорошенько отоспаться, с чем почти все были солидарны, но потом Кисе куда-то исчез на полчаса и вернулся с американскими гимнастками.

В олимпийской деревне, разумеется, был сухой закон, так что на немедленное раскрепощение девчонок можно было не рассчитывать. К счастью, Акаши (благослови его Господь!) догадался предложить дамам выпить по содовой (конфисковал у Мурасакибары) и перекинуться в картишки (конфисковал талисман дня у Мидоримы). За игрой все постепенно перезнакомились, а потом кто-то из девочек предложил сыграть в бутылочку...

Дайки охватило острое предчувствие хуиты, когда пустую бутылку из-под колы крутнул Кагами. Сердце забилось где-то в горле, и это могло быть как страхом, так и предвкушением контакта с совершенно безнадежной влюбленностью, которую Дайки, казалось, давно уже похоронил.

Что же, интуиция не подвела: горлышко бутылки остановилось точно на Дайки. Кагами скис — наверное, надеялся на миниатюрную гимнастку Дженнифер, что сидела рядом с ним.

Ну, это же ничего не значит. Один маленький «чмок»... Именно один маленький «чмок» и случился, Дайки даже удержал на лице ироничное выражение, но, когда Кагами отстранился, ехидное замечание сдержать на смог:

— И все? Кагами, ты совсем не умеешь целоваться. У меня не встал.

Дайки, ты сказочный идиот, ты же знаешь, что Кагами ведется на подначки, как ребенок. Ладно, ты этого хотел, но не при свидетелях же?

Поздно. До Дайки, конечно, быстро дошло, что именно он ляпнул, но увы: Кагами уже крепко схватил его за шею своей огромной ладонью, словно собираясь задушить.

— Аомине, — почти ласково протянул Кагами и, честное слово, лучше бы он рычал. — Ты нарвался.

«О, да!» — кричит его внутренняя фангерла.

«Только не это!» — перекрикивает ее то, что осталось от его мозгов.

Горячая ладонь скользнула по шее и надежно охватила ее сзади. Дайки широко распахнул глаза и судорожно сглотнул; у него по всему телу волосы встали дыбом, несмотря на жару.

А потом Кагами резко потянул его на себя и поцеловал.

У Дайки зазвенело в ушах от восторженного девичьего визга. С другой стороны, может, визг был и не при чем: Кагами действительно сногсшибательно целовался. Сногсшибательно в буквальном смысле: когда Кагами отстранился, спина Дайки встретилась с полом.

Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать. А, точно.

— Дамы, — выдохнул Дайки, — мои рекомендации.

Вечер перестал быть томным, когда знакомый голос сказал по-португальски:

— Вот это поворот.

Дайки повернул голову в сторону двери и поджался: дела были плохи.

— Это что еще за нахуй? — добавил по-английски отец Кагами.

— Что ж, Занзас, теперь ты чувствуешь мою боль, — ехидно произнес Савада, завершавший импровизированный триумвират. — Я тебе еще когда говорил, что Луссурию нельзя допускать к воспитанию детей?

***

— Я тут подумал, — задумчиво начал Тайга, глядя на догоравшие остатки их бывшего домика в олимпийской деревне. 

Гимнастки разбежались, Акаши, Мидорима и Куроко, страшно ругаясь, спасали уцелевшие пожитки, Мурасакибара заедал стресс, а Кисе, видимо, сбежал вместе с гимнастками. Хоть кому-то повезло.

— Я тут подумал, что теперь мы просто обязаны переспать.

Тайга оглянулся на Аомине. У того было очень странное — беззащитное даже — выражение лица.

— И почему ты так подумал?

Да, определенно. У этого самоуверенного засранца даже голос дрогнул.

— Ну, нас же отметелили ни за что. А раз наказание мы уже получили, надо и преступление совершить, чтобы было не так обидно. — Тайга на мгновение помрачнел еще больше. — Это если я переживу те круги ада, по которым меня прогонят, когда Олимпиада закончится.

Аомине поморщился, видимо, предвкушая то, что ему самому собирались устроить, а потом осторожно посмотрел на Тайгу.

— Я бы попробовал. — Он смущенно потер ладонью шею. — Ты... правда круто целуешься. 

Тайга присмотрелся. Нет, ему не показалось: в огненном зареве было хорошо видно проступивший на смуглой коже румянец.

— Ух ты, да ты покраснел!

— Иди к черту, — проворчал Аомине, старательно не глядя на Тайгу.

Этот здоровенный, самовлюбленный лосяра, оказалось, был невыразимо милым, когда смущался.

Догорал домик, трио самых сознательных занималось сортировкой спасенных из пожара вещей, Кисе где-то наверняка занимался сексом, Мураскаибара ел, а Тайга держал за руку Аомине.

Мурасакибара, заметив последнее, с совершенно индифферентным лицом перекрестил их недоеденным сникерсом: удача им, судя по всему, еще понадобится.

***

— Воу, ничего себе! Ребят, вы что, барбекю там жарили?

— УХ ТЫ Ж!.. …я ваш фанат.

— Я тоже! Ай, черт, кажется, все фломастеры сгорели! Мужики, сыграйте с нами? Мы только об этом и мечтали.

— А, вы из юниоров? Ну, возьмете золото — сыграем.

— Акаши! Мы должны взять золото!

— Так, Дайки, Тайга, я не понял, у вас какие-то другие варианты были, что ли? 

— НАМ ОЧЕНЬ НУЖНО ЗОЛОТО, АКАШИ!


End file.
